Shandian Exile, Shiro
In a far off island, inhabited by Shandian Exiles, a boy by the name of Shiro was born. Unlike the majority of the other Shandian Exiles, Shiro's wings were colored white. He was one of the very few children that were born with white wings, however, not being the rarest, as the black winged Shandian Exiles are the rarest. '' ''Over the years, Shiro's parents loved him very much, and he was taken care of greatly. At the age of 7, Shiro's parents told him that he was capable of flight, however, he'd need to train his wings, so they bought him weights for his wings. Shiro trained for 3 years, until his parents announced to him that they are going to explore the Blue Seas, and that they'd like to bring along their son with them. He didn't refuse, and was actually excited to be able to come along with them. '' ~ Blue Sea, Grand Line ~ ''Finally making it to the Blue Sea, Shiro's family was amazed at how different the world is already from their own island. They had little navigational tools, so, their sailing was very sporadic and odd. Eventually, they found themselves near an island. They decided to dock on the island to explore it. Upon docking, they entered the nearest town, but it was vacant. The houses seemed to be deserted, and no sound can be heard. '' Shiro's Mother: "This is very odd... To think that there's an island that has no one around..." Shiro's Father: "Indeed. However, look up there," ''Shiro's father points to the highest point of the island that has a Marine base there. ''"I've seen that design before. I believe it's for these people called Marines. They're the ones that keep order down here in the blue seas. Perhaps we should pay them a visit and ask for directions?" ''The family agreed to continue onward on the island. During their travel to the Marine base, they noticed that it was very silent. They thought that there'd be at least some animals along the way to the base, but not a sound could be heard, except the crunching of the grass during their walk. When they eventually reach the peak, on closer inspection, the Marine base is old and a little rusted. The doors don't even close properly, allowing for easy access within the base. Shiro's Mother: "Isn't it just a little odd that there has been no one in sight since we've docked? Not even a critter in sight. I don't think this island is inhabited anymore." Shiro's Father: "Nonsense. Maybe there are some people here that are in need of some help. Who knows? If there are people here, perhaps we could help them, eh? Hahahaha" And with that, they entered the Marine base. Just like the outside, it was vacant. There was no sound within the base, except the echoing of their walking throughout the hallowed halls. '' Shiro's Mother: "Wait. I hear something," ''in the distance, faint footsteps were heard. ''"It sounds like there's three people here." ''Turning from the corner, three individuals appear before Shiro's family. Admiral, Youn, 21 Fyito III, 40 Utoa, 10 Utoa: "Mission complete, total wipe-out of island accomplished." Fyito: "Gehahahaha, look at you. A little scamp keeping such proficiency on our mission. You'd make a fine Marine when you grow up." Youn was smoking a cigarette, then noticed Shiro and his parents. '' Youn: "Hm. I was sure that we wiped everyone out. However, you don't look like normal humans. What are you?" ''Shiro's Mother looked at Youn in a sort of scared manner. Seeing the ruthlessness in his eyes. '' Shiro's Mother {''in a whisper}: "W-we need to leave. Now." Shiro's Father {in a whisper}: "What's wrong, sweetie?" Shiro's Mother {in a whisper, glancing toward Youn}: "T-that man with the r-red hair... He's... Not safe..." Youn smiles at Shiro's Mother and instantly appears in front of her. '' Youn: "Hm. You seem frightened, are you alright? You're sweating," ''Youn cups her face, but is soon punched in the face by Shiro's Father. '' Fyito & Utoa: "Youn!" Shiro's Father: "Don't you DARE touch my wife." ''Youn moves a hand near his face, seeing a small amount of blood on his hand, and smirks. '' Youn: "You're pretty gutsy to try to land a blow on me. You're stronger than a regular human, however. You'll make a wonderful sparring partner." ''Youn knees Shiro's Father in the stomach, causing him to clench his stomach hunched over, then Youn hits Shiro's Father in the back of the head with his elbow. '' Youn: "Hm? Is that it? Perhaps you're just all-talk. I expected more." ''Shiro's Father struggled to get off the ground, but ultimately failed. He was in touch much pain to make any sort of movement, but he yelled at the family to get away from the scene. Shiro's Mother took Shiro by the hand, and started running away. Youn: "Hm, we can't have that, now can we? *sigh* I suppose I gotta go give chase," Youn started stepping, but Shiro's Father grabbed Youn's leg. Shiro's Father: "I-I can't let you ha-harm my family..." Youn looked at Shiro's Father with a blank face, and released his leg from his grip. '' Youn: "Utoa, you have my permission to exterminate him. I don't think we'll be needing him alive anymore," ''and with that, Utoa took aim at Shiro's Father's head. ''-Bang-...'' ~ Outside the Marine Base ~ Shiro and his mother were running, but Shiro's Mother stopped mid-way. '' Shiro: "Mom? What's wrong? Father said we have to escape." ''Tears started forming around Shiro's Mother's eyes. '' Shiro: "M-Mom...?" ''Shiro's Mother kneeled down to about eye level with Shiro and gave him a big hug. Then, she released Shiro, and smiled. Shiro's Mother: "Shiro, it's no use. We can't escape them. They'll catch us before we could even get near the boat... I'm going back, and turning myself in so that your life will be spared." Shiro looked at his mother astonishingly, unable to speak. He opened his mouth, but before anything came out, everything turned black. ~ Destroyed Marine Base ~ ... Shiro... Shiro... Shiro... Shiro, wake up. Shiro's eyes opened slowly, expecting the voice to be his mother, but he was gravely mistaken. It was Youn. Youn: "Ah, so you finally woke up. I was wondering how long it'd take us to wake you," Youn said with a smile on his face. Shiro was speechless. He looked around, but he didn't see his father or mother around anywhere. Only Youn, Fyito III and Utoa. His facial expression suddenly changed to sorrow, knowing what happened. Then, he got angered. Youn: "Oh? What's with that face? You should be grateful you're still alive. Your mother came in here, begging for you to live in return for her life. Now, what was I supposed to do? I was ordered to kill everyone here. However, your species isn't something that we come by often within our little world. So, I took her offer. Your parents are no more. We killed them," And with that, Shiro lost himself to anger, and went straight toward Youn, but Fyito III stopped him from doing anything. Youn: "I can understand how you feel, but, it is what it is. Your parent's are gone. Meaning that I am your caretaker now. You'll do as I say, you understand? I can make you into a powerful force to be reckoned with," Youn said in his usual devious smile. Shiro started calming down, knowing there was nothing else he could do. He accepted Youn's offer, much to Youn's amusement, and started planning his revenge. ''Shiro trained under Youn at G-11, learning Rokushiki, and fighting capabilities. He gained knowledge of the Blue Seas and its inhabitants. Because of Youn's tutelage, Shiro eventually became a Rear Admiral, and was transferred over to a different Marine base. During this time, Shiro trained his wings to the point of allowing him to fly, and ate his Devil Fruit. 19 years passed all-together, and he still didn't make an attempt at getting revenge at Youn, but that all changed when Youn called Shiro to take care of the Heiko Pirates. '' Category:Stories Category:Yumoz